


OLANI OAI OE HOATH LIT OL

by Iamthetwickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthetwickster/pseuds/Iamthetwickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel x Reader fic. Just a short fic I came up with as I went along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OLANI OAI OE HOATH LIT OL

You felt your back turn numb as the archangel Gabriel pushed you into the brick wall just outside the bunker. You couldn't allow your words to flow out from shock, grasping onto Gabriel's wrists to try and pull his hands from your shoulders where he had you pinned against the wall with. His face was right up in your own, jaw clenched, teeth showing and eyes wide. He was terrifying. You'd never seen him like this, certainly not with you.

“Do you have any idea what trouble you could have been in tonight, ____?!” He roared, inches away from your face. All you could do was look at his hands, the sheer anger in his face burnt you when you looked him in the eyes. You stumbled on your words, attempting to form some kind of excuse or reasoning for what you had done that night.

“I- uh.....I'm- I don't- Gabriel-”

“You put yourself in so much danger!” He interrupted you, his voice becoming louder with every word. No matter how many times you pulled at his wrists they would not loosen the grip of his hands.

“I'm sorry! I- I'm not a hunter! I don't know what I'm doing!” Your breathing became heavy and quick as you looked up into his eyes. You could barely see their golden, whiskey like shade due to his pupil size. It was like facing a bird of prey. You squirmed beneath his grasp.

“Gabriel- let go, please......”You had never been afraid of the archangel, but the way he was holding you and the look in his eyes scared you more than what you had seen that night.

“No, ______.” He said firmly. “You listen to me for once.” You pushed him away but he got closer to you, so close that his chest was against yours and his face above yours as you looked up to him. You were shaking now.

“_______, dammit!” He cursed, causing you to jump as a reaction, letting out a loud innocent yelp. Similar to that of a dog who's tail had just been trodden on. “____, you could have......” The archangel simmered down a little, closing his eyes and exhaling. “I could have lost you....” he whispered.

The archangel had never shown any kind of affection to you, but a smile and a joke here and there whenever he had visited the Winchesters in the bunker. You didn't know why Gabriel had been there so suddenly when you closed your eyes expecting nothing but pain and darkness. The Winchesters should never have taken you, untrained as you were, on such a dangerous hunt.

Gabriel had clenched his fists on your shoulders when he'd whispered these words. It stung you.

“Gabe- please.....you're hurting me......” You whimpered out. That was the last thing you said before Gabriel's fist came crashing into the wall next to you. He held his stance for moments after his little outburst, head hovering above your shoulder, eyes closed, heavy breathing. He was like some caged beast.

You let out a cry as his fist and the wall met with a loud thud. Moments later you heard a soft, warm voice calling from behind him.

“Gabriel, that's enough!” Just then Gabriel was pulled from you and he stood a few meters away like a scolded animal. The voice had revealed itself to be that of Sam Winchester. “She is afraid of you, can't you see that?” Sam spoke softly to Gabriel. He clearly understood that Gabriel was upset and that yelling would not achieve anything.

You glanced at Sam, then back at Gabriel who's head was hung low before you took off in a sprint away from the bunker. The way Gabriel had been with you those past minutes had frightened you and you didn't feel like you would be safe from him inside the bunker so all you could do was run and hide for a while until he left. Whenever you felt down or lonely or afraid you would walk for hours on end until you found a high tree to sit in for another few hours. So that's where you went. You found an oak tree and you climbed it. As soon as you got to a large trunk you could sit on, high above the ground, you sobbed into your knees. You hadn't been afraid for so long and your emotions suddenly flew out of you.

Back at the bunker Gabriel paced back and forth as Sam and Dean equally scolded him. Eventually they came to the suggestion that Gabriel should fix what he broke and go after you.

“If I'd have known she was afraid of me, do you really think I would have done that?”

“You shouldn't have done that anyway, Gabriel!” Dean shouted in response. “She is not a hunter! How is she supposed to know what's right from wrong and how to do this or that in that kind of situation?” Dean continued to scold the archangel who scowled back at him.

“What happened tonight is my fault, my responsibility. Not hers. Are we clear?” Gabriel scoffed at this.

“Are we clear?!” Dean yelled, repeating his question.

“Fine, whatever you say. I better go get her then, huh?” Gabriel calmed himself down more now.

“You'd better freaking had. And I don't want her hurt or any more scared than she is now.” Gabriel nodded and with a flap of his wings he vanished, re-appearing outside the bunker to retrace your footsteps.

It had been about 20 minutes and still you sat up in the tree, hugging your knees with silent tears find their way down your cheeks. You were shaking in the cold but you didn't care. All you cared about was that you were away from Gabriel.

“_______?” You froze at the voice. The same voice, Gabriel's voice. But this time it was gentle with concern in it. You glanced around quickly on the ground and spotted Gabriel, walking slowly along the pathway. The shadows of the large trees that stood in a line either side of the pathway cast themselves over the archangel, hiding him from all eyes, but yours of course. You kept entirely still, you didn't want him to see you. Right now you weren't sure what he would do when he saw you and that thought made you nervous.

“_________!” The voice called out once more. “Please?” It said. You did not make a sound. As he walked further along the path you feared he would eventually see you, so you looked up and calculated your next move, badly. You quietly and carefully reached up to grab a thin branch to help you up onto another but the branch snapped as soon as it felt the weight of you. Letting out a loud gasp you fell down through the tree. One branch, a second branch, another branch. Closing your eyes you expected to hit the ground in pain but that's not what happened.

You stopped mid air. You assumed you'd landed on a branch before you'd got as far as the ground.

“________, hey! Open your eyes! Look at me.....I've got you....you're all right...” You opened your eyes and the first thing you saw were two large golden, whiskey like eyes staring down at you.

“Gabriel.” You stated. Of course it was Gabriel who caught you. He was holding you in his arms above the ground, cradling you even. It took you a few moments to realise it properly. When you did you let out a loud gasp and wriggled around aggressively in means to get away from him.

The startled archangel held you closer though so that you could not run away from him again.

“______, it's okay! Stay still! I promise you're safe. I won't do anything....” But you didn't listen, you were still trying to get out of his arms.

“Get off me!” You cried, thrashing against his chest

“________, please! Let me explain!” He finally let go of you and you stood at a distance from him, swallowing hard as you looked him in the eyes. He didn't show any anger at all this time, but he also wasn't his usual bubbly self. His face showed a sadness, with regret and hurt mixed in.

“______. I- I am so, so sorry.” the side of his mouth twitched as if he wanted to smile, but he knew it was the wrong time to do so.

“If I'd have known you were afraid of me I wouldn't have done anything of the sort! I'd have- sat down with you and spoken softly...I'd have comforted you. I should have done that anyway. I just- I was _so_ angry. You- mean a lot to me. I couldn't bare to loose you and tonight I almost did. Because you made a big mistake and-”

“One mistake. Gabriel- everybody makes mistakes. We learn from them, if mistakes aren't made how can we? You can't shout and abuse a person for being themselves. I don't care how much you care about somebody. I-”You sighed and shook your head.

“I've never seen you so angry before. For a moment- one little moment when you pushed me further into the wall and got up into my face- I thought- I-” Your voice broke.

“Thought what...?” Gabriel replied quietly.

“I thought you were going to kill me.” you fidgeted with your sleeves and watched the dirt with immense concern it would seem, you couldn't face him.

“How could you- Oh no. Oh no, ________. I could never.....” He walked over to you, you let him this time. Keeping your gaze at the dirt beneath your feet you noticed his feet join the view of yours . Gabriel pulled your hands and held them in his, squeezing them lightly.

“______, please look at me.” You obliged after a few seconds.

“________, my darling. I will never do that to you again. I promise. I swear it on my life. I never meant to hurt you, or frighten you....I...” he paused, smiling lightly at you. “OLANI OAI OE HOATH LIT OL” He spoke in his native tongue.

“....What?” It almost scared you, you didn't have a clue what he'd said.

“I said....I am in love with you. ________.” You froze, turning bright red. This made him beam from ear to ear at your reaction. “I have been for a while now.”

“But- you don't talk to me. I'm just some human the Winchesters took in, I'm nothing to them and nothing to you or _anyone._ Why would you....? You're better than me.”

“Oh, my love. You have no idea do you? Since the first few times I met you I have been watching you. Whenever you left the bunker I've been looking out for you, making sure you're alright. That you're safe. Why else would I be here now? I have learnt a great deal from you. _You are so much better than me. So much more than you think you are. You're important, you matter, you're special and I love you with all of my grace. And from the moment I met you I knew I was your guardian angel.”_ Gabriel had been meaning to tell you all this for many years but had never had the right moment. He pulled one of your hands up slightly and lowered his head, pressing a gentle kiss on it.

When Gabriel finally looked up he noticed the tears rolling down your cheeks and his expression changed to worry.

“Are you alright?! Did I do something wrong?!” You shook your head, chuckling suddenly before you engulfed Gabriel into a big and well needed hug. You wrapped your arms around him and pushed your face into his chest.

“Oh...” Gabriel whispered before wrapping his arms around you tightly and pulling you bone crushingly close to him, laughing to himself in some form of victorious way. He began to sway from side to side with you in his arms, with his cheek pressed down atop your head.

“Guardian angel...” You repeated the words in a whisper.

“That's right.” He whispered back with a smile.

When the hug ended you shoved him playfully.

“You're such a sissy for not telling me this straight away!” You joked.

“I am not!” Shove.

“Are too!” Another shove.

The two of you pushed, shoved and ran around each other for about five minutes before Gabriel shoved you down a slope, laughing before he realised you'd grasped hold of him before you'd fallen. Before either of you knew it you were both rolling down a small hill. Eventually, Gabriel landed on top of you. You were both laying in the dirt, laughing hysterically for a while.

“Well look at this. Never thought I'd see the day that I lay down on top of you like this.”

“Are you freakin' kidding me?”

“What?”

“We both have such a beautiful conversation and you end it with a sex joke?” You pushed him up and sat up with a rather annoyed expression. “Stop smirk-” Gabriel had silenced you with his lips and you had ended up on your back again. Screw what you were going to say, Gabriel was kissing you and you felt obliged to enjoy it so you therefore returned it, wrapping your arms around his back as he slowly snaked his arms around your back. Mid kiss he flew you both to the bunker and you continued to kiss, now laying in your bed. When it ended he smiled down at you then kissed your nose quickly.

“I told you I love you.” He whispered.

“I know.” You replied with a smug grin.

“Did you just-”

“Yes.” You interrupted him with an even more smug grin which he mimicked in return.


End file.
